


Kisses for the Missus

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos





	Kisses for the Missus

It had been a year since Tsukuyo and Shinsuke got married. After dating for two years he had popped the question and they had been happily married since. Shinsuke and Tsukuyo had started their own business where they sell goods. They worked well together but Shinsuke didn’t want Tsukuyo to work anymore because she worked her entire life. He expressed his feeling to her and she understood. Personally she prefered working because she was so used to it but she didn’t want to worry her husband any further. It had been a couple months since she stopped working. She was bored and felt lonely. Shinsuke had been gone for three days to sell some products to a customer in a different area. 

 

She looked at the again empty bed and let out a soft sigh. She slipped into bed and stared at Shinsuke’s empty spot. “I miss ya…”

 

Shinsuke had finally finished delivering all of the goods to the client. He walked into a hotel room and plopped down on the bed. There was a hint of sadness in his eye. He lied down and put his forearm on his forehead and sighed. “I want to hurry home and see her again.”

 

-x-

 

Hinowa was setting tea for a customer when she noticed another customer entering.

 

“Wel- Ah! Tsukuyo is that you?”

 

Tsukuyo gave her a small wave. Hinowa set the tea down for a customer and walked up to Tsukuyo.

 

“What brings you here? What about Takasugi-san?”

 

Tsukuyo took a seat. “He’s on a business trip. Thought I’d drop by since it’s been awhile.”

 

Hinowa smiled. “You came here because you miss him and felt lonely didn’t you?”

 

Tsukuyo blushed. “Wha-”

 

“So did you message him or call him?”

 

“I haven’t…”

 

“Excuse me!” A customer arrived, interrupting their conversation.

 

“I’ll be right with ya!” Tsukuyo stood up and seated the customer.

 

Hinowa watched Tsukuyo work. “That girl is still difficult.”

 

It was evening and Shinsuke could see their home. Excited, he ran up to the door and quickly opened it only to be welcomed by darkness and silence. “Tsukuyo?” There was no response. He searched through every part of the house but no trace of her. “Where could she have gone?!” As soon as he opened the door to search for her outside he bumped into her.

 

“Shinsuke!”

 

“Tsukuyo!” He pulled her in for a tight hug. “Where did you go? I thought you left me,” he whispered.

 

“Eh? Why would I leave ya?”

 

“I don’t know...Maybe you opened your eyes and decided you didn’t want to be with someone like me anymore.”

 

“Shinsuke.” Tsukuyo looked into his eye. “What do ya mean? Ya are an amazin’ man. I’d never leave ya.”

 

A small smile curled up on his lips.  _ What did I do to deserve an angel like you?  _ He leaned in and gave her a kiss. “I missed you.”

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I missed ya too. Welcome back home Shinsuke.”

 

“I’m home Tsukuyo. Thank you.” He dove in for another kiss and it started getting much more passionate. 

 

“Mmm, Shinsuke.” He nibbled on her lower lip, making her gasp. He seized the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. He picked her up and brought her into the house as they continued to make out. 

 

“Shinsuke,” she broke free from the kiss. “I can’t wait until we make it to our bedroom.”

 

“Oh?” He gave her a naughty grin. He stepped into the living room and lied her down on the sofa. 

 

“Shinsuke! On the sofa?!”

 

“You don’t want to?” He stared intently into her eyes.

 

Tsukuyo blushed. “I don’t mind.”

 

He brushed her hair aside. “You’re so adorable.” 

 

They undid each other’s attire until they were down to their undergarments. He missed this so much. The feeling of her skin, her scent, her in general. She missed him just as much as well. Tonight they couldn’t take things slow. They immediately ripped off the undergarments off of each other. Shinsuke started trailing and leaving marks all over her smooth, pale skin, while stimulating her breasts. He was just about to excite her even more with his mouth until she spoke up. 

 

“Shinsuke I need it right now.”

 

He was taken back by her demand. “You want to skip foreplay?”

 

Tsukuyo eagerly nodded her head. “I can’t wait. I want to skip straight to sex.”

 

He aligned his dick to her entrance and penetrated her in one swift motion. Tsukuyo and Shinsuke let out a gruntle. 

 

“I missed feeling you around me.” 

 

“I missed ya inside of me.” 

 

He grabbed onto her legs, brought his dick out, then rammed it back inside of her hard.

 

“Ahn! Ah Shinsuke!” She could feel his dick throbbing and growing inside of her. He started going in and out at a steady pace. Tsukuyo wanted to take control so she stopped him and sat him down. She sat down on him as she inserted his dick back in. Her back was against his rock hard chest. She started moving up and down his dick while he played with her breasts and left love marks all over the back of her neck and shoulder. 

 

“Nngh!” He felt his climax coming. “Tsukuyo, I’m about to cum!”

 

“Cum for me Shinsuke.”

 

He grabbed her thighs and started lifting her up and and down his dick at a very fast pace.

 

“Ah, Shinsuke! Ah! Ah!” She felt her release coming also.

 

“You’re getting tighter. Give yourself over to pleasure.” he whispered in a low voice. He grunted and slammed his dick inside of her one final time. He filled her insides with his semen. 

 

“Ah ya keep pourin’ inside of me. Makin’ me feel so hot.” She came with him, her fluid mixing with his. 

 

He lied down on the sofa with Tsukuyo on top of him. He looked lovingly at her sleeping face. She had fallen asleep quick because she couldn’t sleep well without him next to her. “You must’ve been so tired,” he said quietly. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead. 

 

“Mmn, Shinsuke,” she called his name out in her sleep.

 

“I’m right here and I always will be Tsukuyo.” He scooped her up and brought them into their bedroom. He carefully tucked her in as not to wake her up and slipped into bed right next to her. He put his arm around her and she snuggled up to him. “One last kiss for tonight.” He kissed her on the head. His eye started closing too and soon enough he fell asleep too. His body was comfortable now that he had Tsukuyo by his side.

 

The next morning Shinsuke was in the kitchen cooking them breakfast. Tsukuyo walked in and hugged him from behind. A smile instantly grew on Shinsuke’s face.

 

“Good morning Tsukuyo.”

 

“Mornin’ Shinsuke.”

 

“How are you feeling? Are you okay?”

 

“A bit sore since we kinda went hard at it but it’s a nice kinda soreness.” He lifted her up and seated her. “I could walked ya know.”

 

“I know but I take full responsibility for you feeling sore.”

 

Tsukuyo smiled as Shinsuke set their breakfast down. “Tsukuyo I have something to tell you.” 

 

“Hm?”

 

“There’s another client from another place that wants some of our items.”

 

“I see.” Tsukuyo was sad at the news but didn’t let it show. He knew she was feeling sad in the inside.

 

“So, I was wondering if you would come with me? Not only for just this but for future trips too.” As much as he wanted her to rest, he could tell how bored and lonely she felt. He felt it himself. He was much happier running the business with Tsukuyo.

 

Her eyes lit up. “I’d love to.”

 

Shinsuke gave her a quick kiss. “To seal our deal.” She smiled at him. 

 

“I’d like some more later.”

 

“Of course all the kisses for the missus.” 


End file.
